


The Rangetsu Family Defeats Fire Emblem

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen, I Think Rokurou is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: they do it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mniotilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/gifts).



One day while Shigure was getting around in the morning (which usually took him around 2 hours- he uses like 80 gallons of hair gel.), he was looking at the latest news, before he noticed something about Fire emblem. He clicked on the article, curious. What was a Fire emblem? He didn't know, but he felt like he should learn more in case he should prepare for a threat against something. 

It turned out, Fire emblem was a shitty game series and it was getting another game, despite already having 13 games! Shigure was confused- why did a game series need 80 games if they were all about the same thing? He decided to end fire emblem for good. However- everyone else had left the house, and the only one around to help him with his quest was Rokurou. Shigure debated on waking up his brother; he didn't like him, but at the same time, fire emblem is shit.

He shrugged, closing his laptop and heading to Rokurou's room. Their friendship needed some rekindling.

"Bro, are you up?" Shigure asked, opening the door. Rokurou was playing a game on his 3ds, exactly what game didn't concern Shigure, unless it was Fire emblem; because in THAT Case Shigure would punch Rokurou in the dick and then ground him from 8008135 years. Rokurou didn't look up, trying to ignore Shigure. "Bro please help me." he said, walking into his room. "No." "Why not? I have something important to do bro."

Rokurou sighed, and set his 3DS aside. "And what is that exactly?"

"Bro we need to go kill the fire emblem series. I Know that doesn't exactly-"

Rokurou jumped up and Grabbed Shigure's shoulders, suprising the older brother. "DUDE WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY SO EARLEIR??!?!?!" Rokurou bolted for the Car, ready.

_**-ONE DRIVING MONTAGE LATER-** _

Rokurou and Shigure were outside of Fire Emblem's house. "This Is It Rokurou." Shigure said but with Mario's Voice from Hotel Mario. THey broke into Fire emblems house. Some Buff dude with Blue hair was sitting on the couch, eating a ham with his bare hands and unlike the girls of Fire Emblem and 80% Of RPGS for that matter, had realistic armor that would protect him. 

The brothers readied their weapons-- this fight wouldn't be easy.

"Shigure..." Shigure looked at his brother. "Should be do the Super Secret Rangetsu Move?" Rokurou asked quietly.

Shigure felt a wave of Emotion flood him- The Super Secret Rangetsu Move was something that ONLY Children of the Rangetsu Family would ever be able to use because of their blood. However, in a fight like this, their victory would be one that would be sure to decide the fate of more lives than their own. To end the battle as quickly and efficiently as possible would involve using the move.

He let out a sigh, and said "I believe so." Shigure said, pulling out his big fucking sword. The Younger brother pulled out his two Smaller swords, as Shigure set his sword down and was grabbing the cheetos on the floor to make a quick yet stylish pentagram. Rokurou set his smaller blades on top of the pentagram. The two of them then started chanting in Dutch, and after they finished the chant, their swords combined into An Even Bigger Fucking Sword. Had Rokuou brought along his big fucking sword, they would've created a biggest fucking sword.

Shigure picked up the sword, and snuck behind The Blue Haired Man who Had REalistic armor unlike every fucking media in existance that involved armor and was buff. Shigure dropped the sword on the guys head and he died and thats how the rangetsu bros defeated Fire emblem 


End file.
